Everything is Numb3rs
by Numb3rsGeek
Summary: EDITED: Started as song fics, now includes short poems, crack fics, and more. Everything included, except some pairings. I'm only using actual parings like in the show ie MeganLarry, AmitaCharlie, AlanMillie. Changed rating to be safe
1. Megan: Camisado

This is going to be the start of my Song fics. There will be one for each team member, one for Megan/Larry, one for Amita/Charlie, and maybe one for the CalSci and Alan. I'm going to try something new here. A lot of people put the part of the song, then the story line. This will be reversed. I'll do one after that is like that. If you guys could review and say which you like better, that would be great. Also, constructive criticism is welcome, but don't flame. This is my first try, I'll get better in time.

**Person/people:** Megan

**Song:** Camisado

**Artist:** Panic! At The Disco

**Side Notes:** This is my first song fic, so it may be kinda bad. This is during Two Daughters, in between when the FBI found Megan on the floor and when they show her in the hospital bed.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I wish I owned P!ATD and Numb3rs though.

Megan opened her eyes. She looked around and saw hospital equipment all around her. Where am I? She wondered, trying to sit up. As soon as she tried to do this, though, she felt dizzy. There was a strong hand on her shoulder, and a voice by her head.

"It's ok, honey. Don't try to sit up." She looked over and smiled.

"Oh hi dad. That sure was one game huh?" She gave an apologetic smile to show she was sorry, but it didn't help much.

"Megan, you shouldn't have been trying that. You knew you would get hurt. I don't want you playing with those boys again ok?" Her dad scolded. She started to get mad.

"Oh come on, dad it wasn't their fault!"

_The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events_

She tried to reach the water by her bed, but Megan found she was having trouble reaching it. Her dad handed it to her and left with out a word. She sighed and felt her self make a wall so she didn't show emotion. She had been doing this so her dad didn't know how she was feeling. If he wasn't going to trust her, she wasn't going to trust him.

She took a sip of the water, and found that all she felt was the liquid going down her throat. It seemed her senses were temporarily unavailable. She took a quick sniff and found, much to her delight, that she didn't smell that horrible hospital smell. She had never liked it, and at one point had been scared of it. She had always put hospitals in the same boat as death and sickness, which fit quite well.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital_

She looked over and saw her dad lingering by the door, on the outside. For a split second, her wall broke. It was soon back up in full force though. She hated this, and she hated how her father treated her. If she were older, she would have done something. Being in middle school had its limits, and she hated that too. She hated how her father practically thought she was useless.

_It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

She took another sip of her water, and heard the door open. One of her friends stepped into the room. Her face showed some disappointment, but it was easily mistaken for weariness. She was, after all, recovering from a nasty little accident. The new girl waved and smiled. "Hey, Megan. I tried to come earlier, but your ol' man said you were sleeping. How ya feeling?" Megan smiled at her friend.

"I'm doing fine, Kate. Got some bad bruises, but nothing more." Kate went to give Megan a hug, but pulled back once she heard her cry in pain.

"Megan! I thought you said you were fine." Megan's eyes were starting to fill with tears, for more then one reason.

"Yeah, I am," She replied, lying through her teeth.

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

She tried to sit up again, hoping that it would help with her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder once more, but she smiled, knowing this was Kate's, not her dad's. She looked at Kate and saw that she knew what was going on.  
"Megan, sit back. Just sit and relax ok? Now, what's wrong?" Megan started to answer when the meds they had her on started to kick in. Kate could see and shook her head. "Take a nap, I don't mind." Now it was Megan's turn.

"No. I don't want to sleep some more, I just did." She tried to smile, but was getting tired.

_Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again_

Megan sat up, this time successfully. Turning to Kate, she started to explain.  
"I was hanging with Jack and his friends. The other kids were teasing me, because I didn't want to play tackle football with them. They all know that I am just as good as them, but this time it got to me. I joined their game." She gave a laugh. "Well, Jack's brother, Jacob, he decided he was going to tackle me. I almost dodged, but tripped over his foot. Stupid mistake, but I did. Before I knew it I was under all of them, then I blacked out."

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again_

"Well, That's how I ended up here. But you were wondering about that." Her head motioned to her father outside the door.

"Yeah that would be nice." Megan gave a quick glare at him then looked at Kate again.

"He tried to ban me from seeing them. He knows that I love hanging with them, but he still tries. I don't see why he can't just get over the fact he has a daughter, not a son. It's been almost 14 years for pete's sake." She shook her head, trying not to cry again. Most of the kids knew that her father was a tough subject, but she fought any and all emotion that came with it.

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back_

Just then the doctor came in.

"Megan, I'm gonna need to change a couple of bandages." She nodded and motioned for Kate to wait outside for her.

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency_

Megan could feel the meds start to wear off again, now that it had been a while. She could smell the same smell of hospital rooms, now mixed with the smell of her bandages. Her nose wrinkled as Kate came back in, now followed by Jake and Jacob. Jacob nodded at her and looked on the floor.

"Hey, sorry about that, Meg. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." She laughed, glad that her face had been red already.

"It's no problem Jacob. I wanted to play; I knew what came with it.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

Jake goes to punch her on the shoulder like he always would, but did it much softer. All the same, Megan winced again from the pain. Jake looked surprised.  
"Did that hurt? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It didn't hurt to much." It was almost scary how easy it was to lie about these things. She hated lying, but it seemed that the situation called for it.

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

They all sat chatting for a while when her father came in. He looked at the boys, then at Megan.  
"Megan, you should get some sleep." She knew that it was an order to the others to get out, but she didn't want them gone.

"No, dad. I'm fine, I don't need to sleep." Her father looked at her again and then watched how the others were acting. When she saw this, Megan started to get mad. "Dad! It's not their choice. If I want to sleep, I'll tell you and I'll tell them. I don't want to sleep." Now she was practically sending death glares to him.

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again_

"No Megan. You need sleep. I'm glad you have visitors, but this is important." She saw the look in his eyes, and fought hard to suppress a sigh.

"Fine. I'll get some sleep." If only looks could kill, her dad would have been gone in a second. She watched as her friends left the room, suddenly feeling all alone. Her dad looked at her.

"Try to sleep." With that, he sat down.

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight_

"I told you, I don't want to."

"Megan!" He was up again, and almost yelling. "You almost had to be in the ER because of internal bleeding, which was just a false alarm, thankfully. You are going to get some sleep."

"No!"

"Do I have to spell this out for you? I thought you were smarter then that. You have multiple broken bones, almost every square inch of your body is bruised, you suffered a head wound, almost had internal bleeding. How much more trouble do you need to get in to just let things be?"

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

Megan suddenly felt groggy. She heard multiple voices, one sounding like Don, the other like her dad. She tried to focus on what Don was saying.

"She has a large cut on her upper arm. It hit a major artery. She also has a head wound; looks like her wrists were clamped with something tight, and you can tell she was in a struggle. We got lucky, we found her right after the bleeding started."

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

"Hey, Agent Eppes. Didn't you say that she had trouble getting to stay still, wasn't she unconscious?" She heard this new voice and recognized it, but she couldn't put her finger on whose it was.

"Yeah, but she must have some bad memories in hospitals, because the minute the ambulance was there, she started to mumble and move around. The weird part is she kept calling us 'dad.' First me, then Colby, and then David when he tried." Suddenly there was silence. She struggled against the grogginess that had engulfed her.

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again_

Still tired, Megan moved her hand up in a half hearted attempt to wave.  
"Hey, guys. I'm not dead yet." She smiled, eyes still closed. She could feel the relief coming from them. Don was the first to speak.

"Hey, she's alive! Nice to have you back with us, Reeves. You've got guts to have shot that gun though." She would have shrugged if she could have.

"I did what I had to get your guys attention. I knew I shouldn't have let you try to run things." She smiled, and laughed a bit, but it came out wrong.

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight_

She finally had the strength to open her eyes, and saw that the other person was none other then her dad. She hadn't seen him in over ten years. The minute she recognized him though, he turned and left. Both stared out after him, one in confusion, the other with sorrow filled eyes. They both instantly put their walls back up though. Don smiled a bit.

"Hey it seriously good to have you back. Let me grab the team." She looked around. She was in worse condition then she thought she was. This was going to be a long case, and it didn't help to have her in another hospital room, wondering why she chose to remember old times now.

_The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events_


	2. Numb3rs Poetry

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Except the poems I wrote.

Sorry for the wait. Bad news, my chapter that I wrote got deleted. I lost the disk I had it on, and I need to re write most of it from what I have still. Here are some poems I wrote for a poetry project in my English class.

This one is written like its still season one, with the Intro, but it's mostly from season 3 viewpoint. Weird, but I loved the old intro, so I 'kept' it for the poem.

* * *

**Friday Night Sit Downs**

It's another Friday night

And there isn't much to do.

Homework is done,

Computer on,

Pages read.

I just so happen to glance at the clock.

What! Ten already? Quickly rush to the couch,

Get comfy, and don't want to miss a minute.

Turn on CBS, and I'm just in time

I hear the familiar

"Everything is Numb3rs."

"We all use math,

Everyday"

Watching great actors play great roles,

An FBI office comes to life

With Don and his team, it seems the case

Is a real one, not just fiction

Oh, look, here comes the math wiz brother, Charlie,

To help save the day

A few action scenes,

Maybe one major chase

Then, all to soon, the ending is near,

And the same old generic voice

Announces the next episode.

Oh well, had a good run.  
Looks like I'll see you again,

Same place on my couch,

Waiting for ten.

* * *

The next few are just couplets. The person under the couplet is who's POV it is or who it's about. Sorry for the wait again! I'll get back to songs soon, but will switch back and forth because we only just finished poetry in school. I have that all in my head right now, so I'll probably switch back and forth often to keep refreshing both.

* * *

Flying, weightless, having fun in space

But worried about her while she works on another case

- Larry Fleinhardt

Looking up at the stars, I have to sit and think

What could he be doing? Emotions on the brink.

- Megan Reeves

My team is best of all, they know and so do I.

A team in every sense of that I'd never lie.

- Don Eppes


	3. Whole Team: Through Glass

**Person/people:** The FBI team

**Song:** Through Glass

**Artist:** Stone Sour

**Side Notes:** Kinda hard to get. It worked much better as a picture in my head, but bear with me. It'll have a reference to the person before it centers on them. IE say I just did a section for Don. He will remember something that he needed to tell Colby, and wonders how his work is going. Then it will go to what Colby was doing during that time. Just an example, not going in that order. And I am VERY sorry this took so long to get to you. I had to re type half of it. Also, last thing. Go back and check chapter two if you haven't already. I changed it, it's now a bit of poetry I wrote for my class.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I'm just a fan.

* * *

_I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head_

It was just another day at the office. Don and his team had just wrapped up a big case and each one of them wanted to just go home and rest. They felt drained after this one, mainly because this case had been one-step above all the others. It had been a mixture of some of their cases, seeming random, and yet done professionally. It had taken all their effort to finish this one, and they had finally done it. Nobody could say they didn't deserve some rest. As Colby Granger sat in the break room, he thought about the case in his head. He couldn't believe they had almost finished it. Now it was just questioning one last guy. They had all the evidence they needed to bring this guy in, but for some reason, Don wanted him questioned.

_How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me  
_

Taking another sip of his coffee, Colby continued to stare and think. He hadn't been feeling well, first being sick and now this. It had been a while since he had left the military, but he never forgot it. About this same time last year, one of his buddies had died. Colby hadn't been there when he had, but it still hurt. Of course, being an FBI agent, he kept that well hidden and never let himself seem anything but carefree. He gave a sigh as he got up to grab some milk to add to his drink. He didn't even hear Megan come in.

"Hey Granger. Though you wanted to know that David said he would do the questioning." Megan gave him one look and knew that something was up. "You alright? Usually you would make some sorta smart comment." Colby just gave her a quick glance and then focused on his coffee.

"Yeah Megan I'm fine." He didn't need to look up to know she had taken the seat across from him.

"You sure, Granger? Because I have a couple of things that say otherwise." He raised his head and gave her a questioning look. "Well, for one thing, you called me Megan. You never call me that, you always say 'Reeves.' That alone is enough. I also happen to know that something happened around this time that probably did some damage, one way or another. Look if you need to talk-" Colby's eyes now flashed dangerously.

"I said I'm fine, Megan. I don't need to talk. All I want is to get some sleep. I think I'll go home and do that right now. And before you say anything else, no, this isn't just a way to deal with it. Not everybody can be profiled, and even the ones that can don't always do things in an orderly fashion." Once he realized exactly what he had said, and how he had said it, Colby started to regret it a lot. "Crap, I messed up again. Look, Megan I didn't mean it."

"No, that's ok Colby. It is true after all. You go get some rest. I probably should go home soon too." She smiled, a nice smile, but also one weighed down with the burdens this case had brought to everybody. Colby turned and walked out of the break room, feeling angry with him self now. _Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut? It wasn't her fault, so why did I have to go say that?_ He thought, walking to t he elevator. As he started the car, Colby wondered if there was still some chance, some slim chance that Megan would forgive him and they could be friends. He was tired of their constant feuding these past few days, even if it was all for fun and games.

_  
Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head  
_

Now it was Megan's turn to stare out the break room window. After watching Colby like that, she wondered what exactly had happened to make him this way. All she knew was that this date wasn't the best time of year for him. Standing up, she decided to think everything over during a coffee break. Heading out to her car, she tried to think of where the nearest Starbucks was. Failing at that, she decided to drive around until she found one. While she did this, she thought about the case, and what Colby had said. She had gotten this one profile wrong, and Megan didn't think that she would be able to forget about it.

_  
How much is real? So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(No more sad voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen  
_

When they had caught this guy, he had been walking out of the wrong place. They thought they had enough data from his previous killings to make an accurate profile on him, which had been her job. He must have known about that, though, because he had done the exact opposite just after that. They finally caught him thanks to Charlie. Megan knew that he did everything on purpose, but still couldn't get over the fact that she was supposed to make a correct profile. Finally reaching a Starbucks, she got her self a coffee, went back to her car, and listened to the radio. For just a second she let herself forget everything, then though about other things. Remembering that tonight she would be able to see Larry in space, she decided to head home and start adjusting the telescope she got for the occasion. On her way, she thought about David and the witness he was questioning.

_  
I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

David loved the one-way glass. He could see the perp, but not the other way around. He still wasn't sure how much more this guy could take. David had thrown everything at him, and the agent didn't have much left. But what he did have left, that was almost fool proof for getting info. Sighing, he wondered how much longer he had. Don said he would take over soon, but how son exactly was that? The FBI agent wondered about it as he walked into the room once more.

And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you, yeah-ah

"Look, we already know you are one of the biggest dealers this side of LA. Just nod your head and we can leave." David was working on the last of his nerves. He watched as the guy in front of him shook his head, but in the wrong direction. _This is it! _David thought, getting close. _I am done with this guy!_

"Fine, you don't want to work with me? I still have enough to put you in jail. We didn't even need to bring you in here. We did out of common courtesy, but I guess that's over now." David walked out of the room as calmly as he could. He then went to practically stomping to the break room. Grabbing a cup of coffee, he gulped it down in a second. With much reluctance, he walked calmly back to his desk to start filling out the he needed to give to Don.

_  
I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head  
_

Don stared out the window of his SUV. It had been one long day, and he just wanted to get home and take a nap. His whole team had been pushed to the brink with this case, trying to get this dealer off the streets. It had been much more then that, but dealing had been his big thing. Apparently he also had many other things in his possession. Don shook his head, trying to get the images out of it. He didn't like some of the tings he had seen over the past couple of days. Home would probably make things better, what with being with Charlie. Don turned up the radio and listened to it the rest of the way home.

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head  
_

Walking into his brothers house, Don called out a couple times. He did get a response the second time.

"Hey, Don. I'll be right there." He heard his brother Charlie stumble over the couple of stairs in the garage. As his brother came in, Don could tell that Charlie was tired, and probably needed to sleep a good several hours before even thinking of getting up. "Don! Hey you catch the guy?" Charlie flashed a smile.

"Yeah, al thanks to you, Chuck," Don replied, knowing how to get at his brother. It worked too. He could see Charlie's smile, slowly turn into a smirk, with annoyance hidden behind it.

"That's good, _Donald_." Charlie dodged his brother's playful attempt to get him, and the two brothers fought like two kids as they moved to the dinner table, where Alan had set up dinner. They all sat down to eat, glad that they all lived through another case, another day.

_  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you.. yeah-ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah_Well, there you have it. Any bystander would tell you that Don Eppes and his amazing team solved with another case with out trouble. But they have another story. They have many more things to tell, secrets that they left unspoken. Whether that be trouble with the case, or past events never left behind, they all had something that day that affected them. But that's for any other day. Today, Don's team earned a day to say that things are fine, a day of hard earned rest.

_  
Ohhhoh when the stars  
Ohhh oh when the starrrrs that lie

* * *

_

I cut it a bit short, but only the last bit, because it was repetitive. Also, I made a hidden reference. Anybody find it, pats on the back and mention it in the review.


	4. When Two Worlds Meet

Hey guys. I found this on my computer, which is a miracle. It was an idea I had from a while ago. It's basically a Kingdom Hearts/Numb3rs crossover. It's kinda Don's POV, so all the team members are named. It's also from before the finale, so bear with me on Colby here. and if you haven't already guessed I own nothing.

* * *

A beam of light shone down in the middle of the forest and some figures appeared. They looked around before heading off. Don watched their movements carefully, his team scattered around. The one with chocolate brown hair suddenly turned and stared at the spot where he was hidden. A shadow appeared only a few feet in front of him and attacked the mysterious trio. Don scratched his head, and whispered into his mic. "Guys, don't take action. Sit and watch for a minute." The rest of the team pondered Don's decision, but didn't go against it. It was unusual for Don to order them to stand down, though. Within a few minutes, the spiky haired boy had pulled out a giant key and was fighting off the shadow. If that wasn't weird enough, the dog like creature was fighting with a huge shield, and the duck seemed to be casting magic. The whole team, including a Charlie and Larry watching via camera, watched in amazement. The scene unraveling before them defied all laws of nature, and maybe some they didn't know. They heard Larry and Charlie start discussing it over the headsets, both brilliant minds with different points of view. Once all the shadows were gone, the one that seemed to be the leader stood straight, and his key like object disappeared. "You can come out now," he said, not showing much emotion. Don nodded, and they all came out with their guns pointing at the strange creatures before them. But even with their guns out, it was easy to see that they were all amazed, and even a little frightened, by what these newcomers could do. The dog spoke to them next. "Gwarsh, ya don't have ta do that. We're just trying ta help ya." The boy nodded, and the duck tapped his foot impatiently. "We aren't lowering our weapons until we know what side you are on." Don's remark was met with a laugh from the others. The boy spoke up once more. "What do you think? If we hadn't come in time, those shadows Heartless would have killed you before you could even blink. If you would let us explain." He trailed off as he seemed to realize something. "We haven't introduced ourselves, have we? I'm Sora, and these are my friends, Donald," he motioned to the duck, "And Goofy," motioning to the dog. Don saw that they wouldn't harm him or the team unless necessary, so he lowered his weapon just a hair so he could move his hands a bit better. "My name is Don and this is my team, Colby, Megan, and David." He motioned to each person in order. They all exchanged pleasantries, then Don got back to business. "Look, we need to take you into questioning. You are at a crime scene." Suddenly Charlie came bursting through the bush. "Don, I think I may know how they do what they just did." He looked to his left to see his 'they' right there. "I already know who you guys are, I heard through the microphones on the team. I'm Charlie. Anyway, Don it's really interesting, Larry helped a lot, and…" Charlie looked at the heroes one last time. "You guys are going to be doing a lot of explaining if he is right." Sora scratched his head. "How so, Charlie, sir?" Charlie got a worried look on his face, and turned to the team. "If Larry is correct, then these being and their weaponry is not only far more advanced then our own, but they may not even be from the same world as our own."

* * *

Hoped you guys enjoyed it. It's not my best, but I thought it was an ok idea. Expect more on SLU later, I can't find the files right now, sorry. Again, sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading!

Numb3rsGeek


	5. The Dream? Revised

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Really, I wish I did!

Ok, it's been forever!! I have a new one shot… It's kinda weird. I have other stuff I am type up also, mainly one shots. I really am stuck story wise XD

**112358132134558911235813213455891123581321345589112358132134558911235813**

_They ran, caring for nothing. They had to escape, had to get away from the maniac that was chasing them. Why he had picked them, they had no clue. All they knew was that they had to get out of there. The abandoned warehouse made every noise seem amplified made every corner darker than normal. The harvest moons blood red light spilled into the holes where windows once stood proud. The storage room that was once full of life now stood lifeless. The whole thing seemed too surreal, but it wasn't. It was here, now. They found a stack of boxes. They would be safe here. It did not take long to realize their mistake. What they thought was an easy escape was in reality a path to their downfall. As their worst fears were realized, both saw what would soon be their last image, burned into their eyes forever. Their killer would stand over them, smirking as he left his tell at the scene for all to see._

**112358132134558911235813213455891123581321345589112358132134558911235813**

Wednesday, 12:01 AM

Seven people wake up, startled in their own way. Some lay back down to sleep before their work, others find no rest in the darkness. All think about the day that will lie ahead.

**112358132134558911235813213455891123581321345589112358132134558911235813**

"Don! You ok there, big guy?" Megan teased. Don shook his head, then gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, it was a long night. I'm just tired."

"I'm not surprised. Hey, do you mind terribly if I take off tomorrow and Friday?" Don laughed and shook his head.

"What more time with Larry? Heck, take off the rest of the day if you want. No skin off my back, since it's been fairly quite. Just be ready to be called in if we need you."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Megan practically skipped out of the room, off to her usual Wednesday lunch date with Larry. David looked up from where he had quietly been sitting.

"Should we keep an eye on her? What with that new case?" Don just shook his head and sighed.

"No, no, she will be fine. If someone is tailing her, she will notice. And you know what the boss said, 'Don't let her know about this new case.' I just hate keeping it a secret."

Next Monday 5:00 PM

"David, have you heard from Megan? She hasn't come in yet, and she is almost never late!" David just shrugged.

"Ask Colby. She called him once on Sunday, but didn't leave a voicemail." Colby walked in just then and gave his two cents.

"Guys, is Megan in yet? I need to ask why she called me."

"Well, get in line. We are all looking for her right now." Don just sighed before stopping to think. As he did this, his face went from different shades of red to a pure white. "Colby, what time was the call on Sunday?"

"Around three in the afternoon. Why?" Don said nothing as he raced out of the room. He couldn't wait, couldn't let things take their course.

Soon after Don left, David got a call.  
"Hey, this is David. What's up?"

"David, I need help. I'm with Larry, we are trapped. I've tried calling Colby, but his phone is acting up or something, because I couldn't reach him. Some guy is after us, we are down by the docks. It's getting cold, and Larry is all wet. The faster you can get down here, the better. I have to go, he might find us." David ran out of the room, dialing as he went.

"This is Don. Go."

"Don, I just got a call from Megan, she is with Larry at the docks." He could hear Don cussing through the phone line.

"That's at least a two hour drive with out traffic from here, and the offices are even farther. Get on it now!" David and Colby rushed out to the car, threw on the sirens, and left, anxious to get to their friend.

Megan looked around where she was. It was starting to get dark and the guys had yet to arrive and help. She looked up, seeing the stars clearly through the window holes. The irony of the situation was not lost to her; the same moon that she used to adore watching with Larry now would set the scene for what could be a horrible night. She listened for anything that could help her, but nothing came. She signaled to Larry, telling him to follow her and be quiet, but both were startled when they heard a gun shot. The man that was chasing them was trying to shoot his way through the rusty lock that held the doors shut. Both the FBI agent and the professor wished that they had some form of protection, but ran as fast as they could away from the maniac. But they knew how it would end. They both knew that it would end, that they would end, boxed into a corner. And they both made a silent agreement; they were fine with it as long as they had each other. Their friends would find them together for eternity, their killers tell carved into them for all of time. A heart, over both the beauty and the geek, telling of their love for all to see.


End file.
